love triangle
by Reini-Chan13
Summary: 69-86-18 story, haru has two boys fighting over her but is too dense to reilize there feelings for her. rated m for future content. please read and reiview
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Reborn. This story takes place ten years later. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Beep~Beep~Beep! _

"_Ugh... is it already 4:30am, it feels like I just went to bed" Haru grunted half asleep_

Haru lifted herself out bed and made herself in to the bathroom

"Well I guess that's work hour's for you" while she said that haru lifted her arm up over her head and placed her hand on her arm and stretched

Haru started working for the mafia at the early age of eighteen, she trained daily with Lal Mirch and Reborn it was ruff but it was worth all the effort. Haru didn't like the idea of having a job as Mafioso but she was already a member of the family so why not do more than just cook and clean. Right?

Haru started to brush her waist length hair when she heard a knock on the door, haru sighed as she halted in her brushing her auburn locks and slowly made her way to the door.

She opened the door only to find a tall man looking at her with bored eyes, Hibari Kyoya

"Oh, hibari-san what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working already?"

Hibari only sighed as he walked right in to her room and sat on the couch and put his arm around the top.

"That herbivore asked me too escort you to work"

"Tsuna-san, I wonder why?"

"How should I know just hurry up and get ready, unless you want to make us both late"

"Oh right" haru turned around and started to walk towards the bathroom when she stopped and turned around "would you like something to drink?" haru asked

"No" hibari answered almost instantly

Haru didn't respond she just turned and started walking "I'm just going to take a shower then we can go"

"Whatever" hibari answered almost like he sounded like he just wanted to go to sleep

Hibari could hear haru get undressed, turn on the shower and slip in; he could hear her hum a little.

A knock came from the door, hibari got up and answered the door, instantly a pissed look came across his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rokudo Mukuro" hibari asked taking out his tonfas

"Kufufufu, I was about to ask you the same thing, Hibari Kyoya" Mukuro said taking out his trident

"That herbivore asked me to escort haru to work"

"Kufufu, we both know that's a lie you just wanted to spend time with haru-chan, didn't you?"

"Tch don't even say her name you Rokudo"

"I'll say haru-chan's name if I want to"

The two started to exchange blows causing a loud commotion

Haru heard all the noise and decided to check it out, haru stepped out of the still running shower and wrapped a towel around her curvy figure.

Haru walked out of the bathroom

"What's wrong, hibari-san?" haru asked worried

"..."

"Huh?" haru looked down to see that she was only wearing a towel

A dark blush crept its way on to Haru's face "Oh, I'm really sorry hibari-san"

"...Haru,you have a pest in your house"

"Huh? What do you mean, hibari-san" Hibari pointed his finger over to a knocked out Mukuro

"Mukuro-san, are you okay, are you hurt?" haru asked worriedly

Mukuro didn't answer he just stood up and offered haru a hand to get up

"Mukuro-san are you okay, I couldn't ever live if I knew someone got hurt in my house"

"Kufufufu, haru-chan, you're so cute" Mukuro said brushing a stray lock out of Haru's face "so... cute"

When Mukuro was saying that he was bring his face closer to hers, even though it was haru's first kiss she didn't look away she could only stare.

Mukuro was just about to kiss haru when a hand flew on to mukuro's face pushing it back.

"What do you think you're doing, Rokudo?"

"I was going to kiss haru-chan obviously, but then you butted in"

"_Well I guess it's good that I did_ "

The two started fighting again, haru, on the other hand turned around walked in to the bathroom closed the door got back in the shower and continued like nothing happened.

Mukuro and Hibari kept fighting until they heard haru tell them not to tear up the house.

"Tch... why are you here anyway Rokudo?"

"Because I wanted to make sure something bad didn't happen on haru-chan on her way to work, is that so wrong?"

"Yeah right, you came because you have the same reason as me, didn't you"

"Oh and what would that be"

"Because... we both love her".


	2. car ride

"Okay, Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, I'm ready." Said haru who walked out of her bedroom wearing a suit with a purple shirt underneath and a short black skirt, her waist length hair flowing at the back.

"Um is everything okay?" it felt like to haru that the atmostsphere was awkward

"Took you long enough, is this how long it takes for women to get ready?"

"Kufufufu, don't be so rued. You probably couldn't stand how cute haru-chan is so you just had to use that depressing attitude of your and ruin everything"

"That doesn't make any sense, Rokudo"

The two started fight and bicker about how much of an idiot they were. Haru could only stand and watch as she sighed leaving the room, out the door and in to the back seat of a nice black car.

A few minutes past and Hibari and Mukuro finally came out of the house and into the back seat of the car and joined haru. (Note: they have a driver , oh and haru is sitting in the middle and Mukuro on the left and Hibari in the right.)

"Hibari-san"

"What?"

"Took you long enough" haru said with a huge goofy grin.

Hibari could only stare as he felt his heart skip a beat

"Tch"

"What was that for? Rokudo"

"Your heart just felt strange, didn't it?"

Hibari gave Mukuro a quick glare as he felt a thud on his arm it was haru, and she was sleeping.

Hibari was staring at haru's sleeping face when a stray lock made its way on to haru face, Hibari lifted his to brush it off her face but felt a death glare coming from Mukuro

"Don't you dare, Hibari Kyoya"

"Don't do what; brush her out of her face"

Mukuro looked at Hibari like he was stupid

"Only people in love can do that, you might love haru-chan but she doesn't love you"

Hibari only sat there with a sleepy haru on his arm

'_Then I'll make you love me' thought._


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT**

Sorry it took so long : P I actually just did this chapter today! So I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. Also don't forget to click on my account to vote who gets Haru-chan~ and if you suddenly don't like the one you picked you can just send me a message or write in the review

_Beep, Beep, Beep, ~_

"_Augh__ I'm really starting to hate that al_arm clock" said a ticked haru

It was a Wednesday, haru's most hated day. Why? Because it was the one day that she had to wake up extra early.

Haru got out of her soft, warm bed into a cold atmosphere.

The slender and curvy woman walked in to the bathroom and started to undress from her loose white tank top and black shorts.

Turning the tap too the perfect temperature in the shower, waiting patiently for it too warm up.

Haru slipped in to the shower and washed her long brown hair

**LINE BREAK **

_Knock,knock,knock!_

"... No answer, Tch how troublesome" said a certain skylark

"I'm coming in" Hibari said almost sure she would just be ignoring him, but he was wrong.

Hibari looked around the empty room, nobody. But Hibari noticed steam coming from the bathroom

'_Taking a shower, huh'_ Hibari walked up to the door and put his hand on the door. Hibari was just about to open the door when he heard a beautiful voice.

_Thoughts are coming one by one _

_I see you with the eye of my heart_

_Though I'm clumsy I really want to be your friend_

_Do you care about who I really am?_

_Though the cold wind locked you up I'm in spring, and calling out to you crossing time and space_

_I meet, I meet you again_

_The memories of tears change into cherry blossoms _

_Look, my emotion is overflowing for you _

_It's all right because your here I'm afraid of nothing_

_Lets decorate everyday with the flower of smile~_

**LINE BREAK**

Hibari stared wide eyed at the door, he had no idea haru had that kind of voice.

He was overwhelmed of how beautiful she sounded.

10 minutes past of Hibari still standing at the bathroom door, but finally the person who he had been looking for opened the door.

Haru slipped on her way out and fell on top of Hibari

**CRASH**

"Ouch! That really hurt, what did I hit?" Haru said sitting up no realizing she was on hibari's lap

"ME"

"E-EHHHHH! Hibari-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you to work, remember"

"Oh right... sorry for falling on you, are you hurt?"

"No" Hibari answered quiet coldly

Hibari's answer made haru feel even worse, he was obviously lying.

Haru twitched as she saw a cut on hibari's face

"But you have a scrape on your face"

"So what, it doesn't really matter, let's go. "That comment made haru pout

"... Well I don't have any band aids... so will this do" haru said as she puckered her lips and slowly moved herself towards Hibari

"!, What are you doing?"

Haru did not answer she just continued

**Chuu~**

Hibari's eyes opened as wide as they could go as they could go at haru's action

A pregnant pause went on until haru spoke

"...so... is the okay now?"

Another pause

Haru started to panic was what she did wrong, she probably made Hibari-san feel awkward

"Um, I'm sorry Hibari-san I didn't mean to make you feel weird, I'm mean how could I do something like that. I mean you don't even like me"

Hibari took both of haru's hands and flipped her around so that she was on the bottom not top.

"H-hibari-san what's wron-"

"I can't hold back my feeling's anymore for you, haru" Hibari started to move his lips closer to haru's

"Eh, wait, Hibari-san, what do you mea-"

Haru was cut off my hibari's kiss. it was slow at first but then it started to pick up

Haru was shocked out of her mind, but what brought here back was when Hibari licked her lower lip. Haru didn't want to open her mouth but Hibari forced her mouth to open.

Hibari's tongue darted in to haru's mouth exploring her wet cavern, haru just let Hibari do his thing.

After a couple of long minutes it stopped. Hibari stood up acting like nothing happened, offered haru a hand, she accepted.

"Um, Hibari-san what was that" ignoring the question Hibari asked something

"Don't tell Rokudo"

"Why?"

"You will find out soon enough"

That said haru was asking what he meant the hole way to work.

**Chapter 3 Done**

SOOOOOO how was that. Don't worry ill make a harumuku chapter so just wait remember to review. BYE


End file.
